With the advent of application availability via the Internet, the number of applications that are made available to a user has increased along with the ease at which the user may access these applications. Accordingly, users may chose and install a large number of applications on the users' computing device.
However, interaction by a user with the applications may be hindered by the number of applications that are installed on the computing device. This may include locating an application of interest as well as accessing functionality of the application. For instance, a user may select a weather application to get weather information, then interact with a news application to catch up on the latest news, and so on through a number of other applications. Consequently, navigation through these applications to locate desired information may take a significant amount of time, which may be further complicated by the number of applications that are available on the computing device.